1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for improving semiconductor process uniformity, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for generating system notifications regarding the lifetime remaining for consumable parts in a semiconductor processing chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma has long been employed to process substrates (e.g., wafers or flat panels) to form electronic products (e.g., integrated circuits or flat panel displays). Semiconductor wafers are typically placed in an etch chamber with a photoresist mask layer to direct the etch of the underlying materials. The etching process removes the underlying materials not covered by the photoresist.
The etch process may also remove material from the surfaces of parts within the plasma chamber. Over time, the parts inside the processing chamber may be damaged or altered due to the exposure to the plasma and the etching process.
In a chamber where one or more parts are defective, process efficiency can be substantially reduced, resulting in costly expenses to diagnose and solve problems. Sometimes, parts are kept in the chamber beyond the expected lifetime of the parts because the system administrator is not aware that a particular consumable part should be replaced.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.